SHIKADAI (WHO IS HE?)
by cavelya
Summary: Nara Shikadai dapat kembali ke masa lalu, menjadi seorang pengembara waktu tanpa disadarinya, mengubah alur sejarah masa depan. (SHIKAYODO & SHIKATEMA) DLDR!
1. 1 BERPISAH

**SHIKADAI**

 **(WHO IS HE?)**

 **By Cavelya**

 **Cast :** Nara Shikadai Yodo, Nara Shikamaru Temari

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning : Time Traveler, AU**

 **Summary :** Nara Shikadai dapat kembali ke masa lalu, menjadi seorang pengembara waktu tanpa disadarinya, mengubah alur sejarah masa depan.

DLDR!

Bunga-bunga sakura berterbangan masuk melalui jendela kelas terombang-ambing hingga jatuh di antara meja-meja kelas. Awan putih dan tirai hijau yang tersampir di ambang jendela tampak menerima saja ketika angin menggoyangkannya. Membelai lembut siapapun yang ada di kelas itu.

Dua puluh anak dalam kelas merasakan kehadiran musim gugur yang tidak akan lama lagi. Gugurnya kelopak berwarna lembut adalah bukti. Masing-masing dari mereka berbagi senyum, pikirannya berkelana saat kata libur sekolah melintas dalam pikirannya.

Jika saja, Shikadai, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki iris jade diantara siswa lainnya itu juga merasakannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan sekecewa ini. Liburan berarti kerja, kerja artinya tidak ada kata untuk bermain layaknya bocah seusianya.

Hanya saja, berbeda untuk tahun ini. Laki-laki yang sering di juluki bocah nanas ini sepertinya harus menunda pikiran untuk bekerja seperti beberapa tahun lalu, karena kini seseorang akan mengadopsinya tak lama lagi.

Dia berpikir, kedua orangtua angkatnya tidak akan mau menerima permintaan anehnya untuk bekerja sambilan sebelum kembali sekolah. Selintas terlihat ketika keduanya keluar dari sebuah mobil yang mewah di tengah-tengah kondisi masyarakat Suna yang tidak mampu.

Dan ternyata benar terjadi, besok pagi dia tidak akan melihat Suna yang panas, sekolahnya yang kecil serta panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama 14 tahun.

Sambil menopang dagunya, memikirkan hal itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Kini ia hampir saja tertidur lelap di mejanya sampai seorang gadis muda yang duduk di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Shikadai!"

Dia terkejut dan menatap wajah cantik wanita bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Anggota osis sekolah menghampirinya di kelas, sepertinya penting.

"Ada apa yodo?" tanya Shikadai.

"Habane-sensei, memintamu untuk menemuinya sekarang."

Shikadai mengangguk, tanpa minat dia mulai berdiri sebelum berpamitan dengan Matshuha-sensei yang sedang mengajar, tak lupa dengan Yodo yang ikut berterimakasih karena telah mengganggu beliau mengajar.

Keduanya lantas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan Shikadai yang terlampau santai, berbeda dengan Yodo yang sejak awal merasa gelisah berjalan di samping Shikadai.

Semua siswa dari tahun kedua tahu jika Yodo telah menyukai Shikadai —kecuali bocah nanas itu sendiri.

Shikadai yang melihat Yodo termenung segera menyentuh tangannya, "Hei, ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa."

"Ne, Shikadai…" mulai Yodo, dia melambatkan laju kakinya agar bisa berbicara lama dengan laki-laki itu. "Apakah kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

"Apakah semua orang sudah tahu?" Shikadai membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Mm, mereka semua membicarakannya akhir-akhir ini. Benarkah itu?"

"Ck, Mendokusai."

Yodo yang cemberut atas jawaban khas Shikadai mulai menghentakkan kakinya sambil jalan. "Jawab pertanyaanku, baka!"

"Iya-ya. Semua berita itu benar. Aku akan pindah."

"Kemana?" kata Yodo lirih, dia dengan dada yang berdegup kencang menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mendengar kata selanjutnya dari Shikadai.

"Konoha." Shikadai menjawab sambil menatap awan-awan yang ada di kota Suna.

TBC


	2. 2 STRATA

Shikadai adalah pribadi yang simpel. Dia tidak suka jika eksistensi dirinya diekspos atau menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain.

Tetapi entah untuk alasan apa, ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah ke ruang guru sekolah, semua orang langsung menatap wajahnya. Setengah dari mereka tertegun dengan wajah bodoh bahkan menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara sebagian yang lain memandanginya bagai makhluk hidup langka yang baru di temukan kehadirannya di dunia.

"Nara S-shikadai?"

Shikadai menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Efune- _sensei_ menatapnya dengan wajah pias. Bibirnya kembali bergumam dengan kalimat patah-patah dan tak terlalu jelas. Yang tertangkap dari telinganya hanya marganya yang selalu disebut-sebut.

Yodo yang memiliki telinga sensitif berkat latihan _karuta_ * segera membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. "Nara? Kau benarkah Nara yang itu?"

Shikadai hanya bisa terdiam sejenak atas pertanyaan tak terduga itu, karena dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir mendengar seseorang mempersalahkan marganya.

SHIKADAI

(WHO IS HE?)

By Cavelya

Cast : Nara Shikadai — Yodo, Nara Shikamaru — Temari

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Time Traveler, AU

Summary : Nara Shikadai dapat kembali ke masa lalu, menjadi seorang pengembara waktu tanpa disadarinya, mengubah alur sejarah masa depan.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Shimura Ino, ia adalah ibu dari pelukis remaja bernama Inojin dan istri Shimura Sai. Nama gadisnya adalah Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah mantan aktris legendaris internasional _Hi no kuni_ saat berusia 20 tahun. Karirnya sebagai aktris berhenti saat menikah dengan pelukis terkenal Sai. Namun hingga saat ini dia masih terkenal dengan mendirikan agensi atas nama suaminya.

Yodo tak sengaja melihatnya dari belakang tubuh Shikadai, dia mulai bertanya-tanya ada badai apa yang membuat seorang Ino datang ke kota Suna.

Dan hal itu terjawab beberapa detik setelah pertanyaannya melintas, wanita cantik itu dengan lembut membawa Shikadai dalam pelukan. Saat di teliti lagi, Yodo menemukan bahwa manik _Aquamarine_ khas keluarga bangsawan Yamanaka terlihat memerah seperti telah selesai menangis.

Sadar telah melihat moment itu Yodo tersenyum kikuk ketika manik keduanya bertemu. Dia mulai menundukkan kepala.

"Apakah kau gadis itu? Yodo, kan?"

Yodo pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ino lekat dan roman wajah bingung. "Shikadai sering membicarakan tentangmu."

"O—oh." Yodo terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ck, Mendokusai. Aku hanya berbicara betapa merepotkannya wanita se—"

Perkataan Shikadai terhenti saat melihat melihat Yodo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Temuilah aku setelah ini, bocah nanas!"

Shikadai terdiam, berubah kaku. Kalimatnya lenyap seperti angin kota Suna yang menghembuskan dedaunan kering. Iris _Jade_ -nya mulai mengikuti wanita itu hingga pergi di balik pintu. Bahkan Ino terabaikan begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku seperti melihat kalian," gumam Ino, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum saat Shikadai menatap wajahnya. "Ne, Shikadai, Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Kaasan dan Tousanmu?"

"Ino, kita ti—"

" _Anata_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku harus berbicara tentang hal ini sebelum membawanya ke Konoha."

"Baiklah," ujar Sai menyerah. Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah kepala sekolah Shikadai. "Habane- _san_ , bisakah kita berbicara di luar?"

"Tentu saja!" Habane berkata semangat, dengan sopan tangan kanannya mempersilakan Sai keluar terlebih dahulu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

.

.

"Aku menyesal telah mengizinkanmu ikut!" ujar Inojin malas, laki-laki pucat dengan manik aquamarine itu mulai berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chocho. "Sampai kapan kau akan makan, gendut!"

"Sebentar lagi juga akan habis," cebiknya tak peduli.

Inojin menghela nafas malas, ia kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari teman wanitanya. "Aku akan mencari toilet."

"Inojin, aku ikut!" serunya cepat.

"Tunggulah saja disini!"

Chocho telah berdiri setelah membuang bungkus snack keripik kentangnya ke tempat sampah. "Pokoknya aku harus ikut!"

Sambil berjalan di samping Inojin yang telah menggerutu kesal, Chocho mengumbar senyum dan mulai bercerita, "Ayolah, Inojin. Siapa tahu ada laki-laki tampan seperti Shinki disini."

"Shinki saja menolakmu!"

Chocho mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang, "Dia hanya malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa padaku."

Inojin tak terlalu mendengarkan lagi kalimat aneh yang diucapkan oleh temannya ketika seorang wanita pirang melewatinya begitu saja. Membuat Shikadai menoleh kebelakang sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Hei, Chocho… Apakah kota Suna benar-benar begitu miskin?"

Chocho ikut mengernyitkan kening dengan pengertian berbeda, "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Iie_ , sudahlah lupakan saja." Karena sebelum membiarkan kalimatnya mengudara, mata Inojin yang tajam telah menemukan ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah SMP Suna.

Inojin berpikir bahwa Shikadai sudah berada di dalam kantor bersama Ibunya. Setelah itu mereka bisa segera pergi dari Suna yang memiliki cuaca buruk.

"Chocho, sepertinya kita harus kembali." Inojin mulai bersemangat, bibirnya melengkung ke atas bukan hanya ingin meninggalkan Suna saja, cikal bakal kegembiraan bertemu Shikadai untuk menemaninya di rumah adalah salah satu dari itu.

"Tapi Inoj—"

Tak tergubris sama sekali, pelukis remaja di sampingnya mulai berjalan dengan lebar. Membuat Chocho mencebik kecil dan mulai berlari menyamakan langkah di samping Sang seniman muda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

.

.

The Land of fire ( _Hi no kuni_ ) sebuah Negara besar yang sangat mumpuni. Dengan Ibu kota Konoha yang sangat terkenal akan kemajuan teknologinya. Dipimpin oleh seorang presiden dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang menikah dengan seorang putri dari bangsawan Konoha, yang di beri gelar _Byakugan no hime,_ Hyuuga Hinata.

Kemakmuran, kekuatan, teknologi dan berbagai sistem yang di jalankan oleh Naruto semakin berkembang pesat, hingga ke tempat pendidikan sekalipun. Maka tidaklah heran, berbagai orangtua dari golongan manapun berlomba-lomba untuk bersekolah di kota Konoha.

Namun karena ketatnya persaingan di kota makmur tersebut, banyak pula orangtua pindah ke kota lain.

Benar. Persaingan sempurna, serta strata kelas masih terlihat di setiap penjuru sekolah yang ada di kota Konoha. Terlebih lagi generasi muda _Hi no kuni_ yang sekarang sedang mengenyam bangku sekolah SMP.

Uzumaki, Nara, Uchiha, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga adalah deretan orang-orang berpengaruh dalam kota Konoha.

.

"Sarada!"

Metal datang sambil berlari ke arahnya. Ketika dia telah berdiri di hadapan Sarada dengan nafas terengah-engah, obsidiannya segera melihat wajah cantik seorang Uchiha.

"Ada apa, Metal?"

"Boruto, d-dia sedang bertarung dengan Shinki!"

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendengus kesal, dengan terburu dia meninggalkan Metal di belakangnya.

Tidak perlu bertanya dimana para laki-laki itu bertarung, mudah saja baginya untuk mengetahui hal itu. Dimana ada gerombolan siswa yang berkerumun di pastikan ada duo onar di tengah-tengah mereka.

Irisnya seketika memerah, khas Uchiha setelah melepaskan kemarahan. Dengan gerutuan kecil yang selalu dia gumamkan, Iris dinginnya sontak melihat lapangan basket yang menjadi ramai.

Dia mulai jengah dengan sorak sorai siswa yang mendukung perkelahian tersebut, dengan jabatannya mudah saja bagi Sarada membubarkan mereka sekarang tetapi ia memilih memasuki kerumunan untuk melihat separah apa keduanya bertarung.

Dalam hati dia berdoa jika tidak ada guru yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah setelah pulang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai anak presiden, Boruto!"

"Aku juga tidak akan terpengaruh oleh keluarga bangsawanmu, Nara…. _Iie_ ," Boruto menyeringai setelah menjeda kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan dengan kata yang membuat semua orang tertegun. "Sabaku no Shinki!"

"Jangan karena kau dan Ayahmu yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, kau bisa menggunakan marga Nara, _teme_!" tambahnya lagi.

Atas lontaran suara tersebut membuat Shinki meradang, otot-otot lehernya terlihat menonjol dengan buku tangan yang memutih siap memukul kembali. Tetapi kalah cepat dengan Sarada yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, mengambil sikap kuda-kuda dengan telapak tangan yang rapat dan terangkat pada wajah dan hampir menusuk mata Shinki.

" _Gomen_ , Nara Shinki! Akhiri saja pertarungan ini. Biarkan aku yang mengurus Boruto."

Seperti yang di harapan dari seorang Uchiha. Teknik tusukan jari, teknik untuk membutakan yang di sebut juga teknik _Jeet Kuno Do_.

.

.

.

CN (Cave note) :

Karuta (かるた) adalah permainan kartu bergambar dari Jepang. Permainan ini paling sedikit dimainkan oleh tiga orang pemain, termasuk orang yang membacakan kartu. Karuta sering dimainkan sebagai salah satu tradisi tahun baru Jepang.

Terimakasih (riview, follow-nya) Insyaallah, Update seminggu sekali. jika tidak berhalangan tugas di dunia nyata.

TBC

2/09/2018

Purwakarta


	3. 3 PROCESS

Yodo tersenyum lebar ketika senja menjemputnya sore hari ini. Kazuha, classmate-nya bahkan terheran-heran karena melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua, huh?" Kazuha bertanya.

" _Ie, nani mo_."

Sambil berlari kecil menuju ke sepedanya, Kazuha merengut kecil tidak percaya. "Tapi semua orang melihat kalian berdua di atap gedung olahraga, lho."

"Benarkah?" Yodo terdiam di tempat melihat Kazuha menganggukkan kepala, wajahnya kini mulai merona.

Kazuha yang sukses menggoda Yodo terkekeh-kekeh, dia tak berhenti di situ saja. "Apa bocah nanas itu menyatakan perasaannya?"

"T-tentu saja, bukan."

"Hee, tapi aku yakin sekali."

SHIKADAI

(WHO IS HE?)

By Cavelya

Cast : Nara Shikadai — Yodo, Nara Shikamaru — Temari

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Time Traveler, AU

Summary : Nara Shikadai dapat kembali ke masa lalu, menjadi seorang pengembara waktu tanpa disadarinya, mengubah alur sejarah masa depan.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Shikadai terdiam setelah keluar dari mobil mewah Inojin, mata jade-nya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat bangunan indah yang menjulang tiga lantai di hadapannya.

Ino yang mengerti, tersenyum kecil. "Inojin, ajaklah Shikadai masuk ke dalam, Ah ya… Kaasan akan mengantar pulang Chocho dulu."

"Baiklah, Kaasan." Inojin segera merangkul Shikadai dan memasuki manornya. "Tidak usah malu, ayo masuk."

"Terimakasih, Inojin."

"Hee, kenapa denganmu!" Godanya. "Santai saja, kau kan saudaraku."

Sang seniman muda di hadapan Shikadai tersenyum tulus, kulit pipinya yang pucat terlihat berseri ketika kalimatnya mengudara. Menularkan senyum pendek yang terlukis di bibir Shikadai.

"Hoo, iya. Ayo kita lihat kamarmu," ujar Inojin semangat, dengan energik pelukis muda itu berlari dengan cepat di antara tangga yang meliuk di hadapan Shikadai. "Aku sudah tidak sabar memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, besok."

Shikadai yang mengikuti dari belakang, meringis kecil melihat kelakuan laki-laki albino itu. "Apa mereka rata-rata seperti Chocho."

Inojin tertawa, "Teman-temanku memang aneh, dia hanya salah satunya. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri besok."

"Pasti itu merepotkan," komentar Shikadai lirih.

"Aku mendengarnya, lho!" katanya, Inojin kemudian membuka sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna kuning pucat.

"Kamar ini sekarang milikmu, jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kau hanya perlu mengetuk pintu di kamar sebelah," Inojin menjelaskan seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan. Lagi-lagi terlihat menggebu-gebu untuk ukuran anak muda yang memiliki saudara baru.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar juga, satu jam lagi aku tunggu kau di bawah, Shikadai."

"Mm.. _Wakatta_."

Benar, seperti yang Bibi Ino katakan, ia memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Inojin. Rasa kesepian yang mendera terlihat jelas dalam raut wajahnya, teman adalah solusi terbaik untuk mengatasi depresi yang melekat pada perasaan setiap orang. Mungkin dia ada disini adalah takdir yang sudah di gariskan-Nya, karena itu pula dia akan bertemu Ayah dan Ibu. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ya sedikit lagi.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian," gumamnya pelan setelah pintu tertutup oleh Inojin. "Ada banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian."

.

Keesokan harinya, Shikadai dan Inojin berangkat sekolah di temani angin musim gugur yang mengejek musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh di tanah konoha dan orang-orang yang bergegas dari persimpangan jalan menyedot perhatian seutuhnya.

Shikadai senang ketika tahu Inojin bersekolah tanpa mengenakan mobilnya. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kereta api untuk akses jalan sekolah.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menggunakan kaca mata hitam seperti itu tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan mengerti sendiri nanti," ujar Inojin horor lantas menyimpan kaca mata hitamnya ke dalam saku, tak pelak membuat bocah nanas tersebut terkekeh kecil. "Menjadi terkenal sangat merepotkan,huh?"

"Hmm, begitulah." Aquamarine-nya terlihat meredup dan tiba ketika mereka memasuki gerbang raksasa SMP konoha, Irisnya menajam hingga Shikadai tanpa sadar mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat itu." Jade-nya segera mengikuti jari telunjuk Inojin, dan tertegun melihat seorang remaja laki-laki dengan seragam kotor sedang mencari-cari kaca matanya yang jatuh. Dua orang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan satu laki-laki yang sedang melihat mereka tanpa minat. Sementara beberapa siswa lain hanya melewatinya tanpa peduli.

"Ayo, Shikadai! Jangan hiraukan mereka. Moegi- _sensei_ akan mengurusnya. Kita hanya perlu melewatinya saja."

Shikadai akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk berjalan santai di samping Inojin sampai suara dingin milik seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Inojin, tunggu sebentar."

"Tch, Ada apa Araya?"

"Rumor itu. Kau yang menyebarnya,kan!"

Inojin menyeringai, "Jadi Boruto sudah menyebarnya heh!"

Sementara selagi keduanya saling berdebat. Shikadai mulai mengamati dua laki-laki lain di belakang Araya yang ikut tidak ikut campur maupun berkomentar. Sesekali tawa menghina di dapati mata jade-nya dari laki-laki dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah permen karet, berbeda dengan yang ada di sebelahnya. Raut wajah serta mata yang menghunus tajam ke arah Inojin mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Hanya saja, Shikadai paling anti dengan perdebatan, menurutnya hal itu merepotkan dan berakhir menghilangkan rasa tersebut. Tanpa tahu jika hal yang sekarang dia lakukan lebih merepotkan lagi untuk ke depannya.

"Ini ambillah," katanya dengan menyerahkan kaca mata yang retak kepada si korban bully.

Inojin yang sedang berdebat segera menarik nafas tak percaya. Araya, Yurui tertawa kecil dan hanya Shinki yang terus terdiam, mengamati. Namun jika di lihat lebih dekat ia mengulas senyum miring seolah meremehkan.

Sekelebat saja, Araya menepuk bahu belakang Shikadai. Ketika Shikadai menoleh, tangan Araya segera mengepal untuk menghantam wajahnya namun Shikadai bergerak cepat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan lurus tersebut. Setelah menghindari pukulan Araya, Shikadai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang kakinya.

Kejadian tidak terduga tersebut nyatanya mengundang banyak pasang mata untuk melihat dengan bibir berdecak kagum. Terlebih sepasang manik sapphire blue dengan rambut pirangnya. Sekonyong-konyong kaki-kakinya tanpa ragu memasuki arena itu.

"Yo, anak baru! Itu Bagus sekali!"

"Boruto, jangan mulai memancing emosi mereka!" ujar Sarada tegas. Manik lentiknya yang di balut kacamata dengan frame merah menyipit saat melihat Shinki masih bersitegang dengan Boruto.

Boruto mendengus kasar dan mengabaikan Sarada sepenuhnya. "Aku hanya memujinya, ya kan eto hm…"

"Shikadai," kata Inojin.

"Yo,Shikadai! _Ore wa_ Uzumaki Boruto-dattebasa." Sapphire blue-nya terkagum sambil mulai mengangkat tangan yang disambut senyum kecil Shikadai.

" _Ore wa_ Nara Shikadai."

Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkesiap kaget, Sarada bahkan menoleh ke arah Shinki yang menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menolong Araya, hanya untuk menatap wajah Shikadai.

"Kau dengar itu, Sarada! Whoa, ini berita besar!" seru Boruto heboh.

.

Uchiha Hospital merupakan rumah sakit andalan keluarga Konoha. Didirikan oleh Uchiha Madara yang sekarang dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Uchiha Sasuke seorang Jaksa unggulan. Kini dikelola oleh istrinya, seorang dokter ternama bersurai merah muda, Uchiha Sakura.

Saat ini, Ino keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Uchiha Sakura, senyum di wajah pucatnya mengembang ketika apa yang dia inginkan ada di depan mata.

"Dengan ini aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya!" serunya senang.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di hadapan sahabatnya, "Kau benar-benar yakin akan menghadapi mereka di meja hijau, Ino?"

"Aku memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan mereka dan lagi aku tidak mau kematian Gaara menjadi sia-sia."

Sakura mendesah pasrah, terlalu mengerti sikap _strict_ Ino. Demi memenuhi janjinya kepada Gaara dan tekadnya untuk membuat Shikadai bahagia.

Tapi tunggu—

"Ne, Ino. Apa kau yakin akan kesana sore ini?" ujar Sakura cepat.

Ino mengangguk pelan, wanita bersurai pirang itu terlihat tegar di mata emerald sahabatnya. "Apapun jadinya aku akan tetap membawanya kesana."

"Tapi Ino, jika sesu—"

" _Daijobu_ , aku akan membuat Shikadai menerimanya."

"Aku sudah memberitahu Sarada untuk merahasiakannya, tapi jika Shikadai tahu yang sebenarnya sekarang. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab, Ino."

"Ha'i, ha'i."

Sakura lantas mendengus pelan, betapa mudahnya mengetahui rencana Ino di luar kepala. Dia berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan berhubung lawan mereka adalah pengacara tangguh macam Kabuto. Tapi tunggu lagi, sehebat apapun pengacaranya. Sasuke-kun adalah jaksa terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku akan segera memberitahu Sasuke _-kun_ untuk mengurus semuanya," katanya tegas. Shikamaru dan Temari adalah temannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia bertemu Shikadai jika kasus ini tidak bisa diselesaikan.

.

Uchiha Sarada tersenyum manis ketika memasuki kelasnya, setelah meminta izin keluar beberapa menit kepada Anko-sensei, ketua osis dengan onyx black itu mulai mengedar pandang ke arah Shikadai yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ia bersyukur ketika mendapati bahwa Shikadai adalah pribadi yang unik karena tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Terbukti dengan kalimat yang mengudara pagi tadi ketika Shinki mulai meremehkannya dan tentu saja setelah semua orang di buat terkejut dengan aksinya.

 _"Aku ya aku, kau adalah kau, soal siapa yang hebat itu hal merepotkan." —shikadai*._

Ia kemudian mulai ingat ucapan Mamanya untuk merahasiakan berita Bibi Ino yang tersiar di penjuru Hi no kuni. Gelisah membayangkan jika Shikadai mengetahui hal itu, maka sebisa mungkin Sarada memberitahu semua anggota kelasnya dengan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Tentu saja tanpa di iringi dengan maksud, isi pesan pentingnya hanya ia berikan kepada Inojin dan Boruto yang mengetahui hal ini.

Setelah message terkirim, semua anggota kelas segera menatap kearahnya yang berada di bangku paling tengah. Gerak cepat berupa anggukan segera ia dapati dengan senang hati.

Sarada lantas menatap fokus kembali ke arah Anko-sensei dengan perasaan yang lega. Setidaknya waktu yang sementara itu bisa menahan Shikadai hingga Bibi Ino menjemput.

.

Keluarga Bangsawan Nara memiliki sebuah hutan yang berisi rusa jinak di barat daya Hi no kuni. Sekarang di pegang penuh oleh Sabaku no Sasori, seorang Veteran perang. Namanya harum setelah mengalahkan teroris Pain yang hampir menginvasi tanah Konoha.

Tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan cerita ini, di tangannyalah sebuah dosa besar di tanggung. Dialah cikal bakal pembunuhan tragis beberapa tahun lalu, mesin pembunuh. Saudara tirinya di bantai habis, bahkan dengan keahliannya di bidang membuat boneka perang beberapa pasukan khusus keluarga Nara terbunuh dalam aksinya.

Sisa dari semuanya adalah Shinki, bayi bersurai kelam yang sekarang dia manfaatkan. Shinki adalah pion, sifat yang patuh keberuntungannya, dengan hal itu dia dapat mengendalikan semua harta yang di tinggalkan kedua bangsawan tersebut.

Baru kali ini, setelah beberapa tahun terlewati ada orang yang berani melawannya bahkan mengetahui segalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" decak pria bersurai merah itu. Menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto yang terdiam di atas pohon besar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasori- _sama_."

" _Kuso_ , Sasuke! Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Volume suaranya semakin menajam membuat beberapa rusa menjauhinya.

"Katasuke sedang menyeledikinya, anda hanya perlu bersabar."

Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Bersabar katamu? Lalu bagaimana bisa!"

"Aku yakin Yamanaka itu hanya sekadar menggertakmu! Tidak ada kartus as yang akan membawamu ke dalam bui, nakama*."

Bibir merah Sasori lantas menyeringai, "Aku harap seperti itu, Kabuto."

"Sudah ku—"

Ucapan Kabuto terhenti ketika pria bersurai pirang panjang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasori- _sama_!"

"Ada apa, Deidara!"

Deidara lalu menyerahkan ponsel kepada Sasori, "Shinki menelpon, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Sasori segera meraih ponselnya dan berbicara kepada Shinki. "Katakan!"

"Tou- _sama_ , Apakah anda mengenal Nara Shikadai?"

"Nara?" ujar Sasori, rahangnya mengeras seketika. Deidara serta Kabuto terkesiap mendengar hal itu. Tubuh mereka menegang manakala manik Sasori berkilat-kilat oleh sesuatu yang mereka takuti.

TBC

(CN) Cave note:

Shikamaru quotes. (Naruto shippuden)*

Rekan*

Tegal

17/09/2018

At last, Sory for typo.


End file.
